Mr T, Pokemon Master
by Doctor Wewt
Summary: Mr. T Pokemaster. He's not Ash Ketchum, but he's an overacting actor in the A TEAM. Psh, same diff.
1. Mr T Enters the Pokemon World

Disclaimer: I am of no association of Nintendo or Pokemon. Obviously this is true because I don't enjoy thrusting colorful creatures at kids. I don't know Mr. T. He probably is very sexy.  
  
Authors Note: My name is Charlie, I'm a Pokemon gangster. Much like Mr. T in this story. I know its short but I realized I need to get this ingenious idea out as fast as I can.  
  
The unemployment office was like a deserted island. Quiet, and there is a guy there who's FedEx plane crashed. Except him, he was there. The man just stood there, his torso glittering. This man comes far away from a bad sitcom that got cancelled; yet he does not know his potential.  
  
"Eh foo!"  
  
This man was Mr. T!  
  
"Foo, I need work" Mr. T said impatiently.  
  
The man behind the counter was quite surprised. "B-but-but Mr. T! You haven't work for thirteen years!" "I said I need work foo!" Mr. T yelled.  
  
"There I can help you. What type of job would you like?" the worker said wide-eyed.  
  
"I wanna be a Pokemon masta, and I want the A-Team to come with me"  
  
"Sir, that is impossible. Pokemon is a fictional game for children, and I believe most of the A-Team is dead!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Okay fine!" The man then hands Mr. T a gameboy. "Now leave, you're scaring the other unemployed bums in here"  
  
"You mean the Fed-Ex foo?! How could I be scary, he talks to a volleyball all day"  
  
"GOD JUST LEAVE YOU'RE SCARING ME!" The worker hides under the counter and begins to cry.  
  
"Okay foo. Just remember, next time, stay in school" Mr. T said as he neared the exit.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Just stay. in. school!"  
  
With that Mr. T left, gameboy in hand. On returning home, T was anxious to begin training. "How do I work this crazy contraption!?" Mr. T exclaimed angrily while fiddling with the gameboy. The gameboy suddenly began the glow. Hands came out, and then arms. They wrapped around T and pulled him in!  
  
Hi, I'm professor Oak. Please select your name: Mr. T  
  
Hi Mr. T. I have a grandson, hmm what is his name again: Random Asian Man  
  
Yes that's it, Random Asian Man!  
  
"Where am I foo?" Mr. T looked around a room decorated with posters.  
  
"Wake up T!" a voice yelled from the floor below. "I am awake bitch!" Mr. T yelled.  
  
"You have to get your damn pokemon, and leave home so I can have more kinky affairs with Professor Oak" The lady said irritably.  
  
Chapter 1 End!  
  
Authors Note: Yo yo yo, did you like it? C'mon it was great, no? Screw you! More to come! 


	2. Mr T meets Professor Oak, and Professor ...

Author's Note: So yah, chapta 2 foo. I noticed in chapter 1 there was a lack of the phrase "I pity the foo". I was ashamed after seeing that. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! P.S. I don't hate homosexual people. I just hate homosexual pokemon.  
  
"Welcome Mr. T. I've been waiting!"  
  
Mr. T looked to the far end of the lab to see a man coming out of dark room. His hair was very messy and he had no shirt on.  
  
"Are you hittin on me foo?" Mr. T yelled from across the room.  
  
"No! I was just taking care of some more, erhem, hands-on business. Okay lets move on, I have two pokemon that you can choose from. One is a homo, and one is yellow"  
  
"I thought you had three!"  
  
"I did, but Random Asian Man stole one"  
  
"I pity the foo who steals!'  
  
"So do I, so do I" Oak begins to mutter "But I stole your mom. Hee hee hee"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um nothing"  
  
"Okay foo, I'll take the yellow one. I hate Homokemon. Whoa, that was  
good wordplay!"  
  
Professor Oak hands Mr. T the pokemon, amazingly it is a Pikachu (Surprise, Surprise)  
  
Please name your Pokemon: Gary Coleman  
  
--- COPYWRITE INFRINGEMENT! Please select a new name ---  
  
Name your Pokemon: Achmed T  
  
Professor Oak hands the pokeball to Mr. T. Suddenly the door opens to the room where Oak was before T came. A whip emerged and wrapped around Oak's neck and dragged him in. "Good Luck! Contact me any time! I'll be here screwing your mom!"  
  
"Okay thanks foo! WAIT WHAT!!! OH SCREW YOU I'M OUT!" Mr. T thought as he left. "Wait, that's not my mom. She was white, and I'm black, and my dad doesn't exist. I pity the foo's at Nintendo who thought of this!"  
  
NEXT CHAPTER! : Mr. T has his first pokemon battle, AND HIS FIRST WET DREAM (jk jk jk) It will be in two days!!! THANK YOU AND GOODBYE UNTIL CHAPTER 3!! 


	3. Mr T Battles The Terrible Freestyler Tha...

A/N – GUESS WHO'S BACK HOMESIZZLES! After two life threatening emails, I've returned to the low-paying Pokemon world! Yup, I'm not affiliated with those crackheads at Nintendo, because if I was, there would be some whip marks on my back (hehe, chapter 2!) As a present I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK, and in response to all the emails I've gotten, I have one word "shuddap" Funniest shit I've ever written!!!!  
  
"Uh, yo yo, you ain't got nothing on me, I'm like a cherry tree, uh, bitch! I'll kill you faster than an, uh, bitch!"  
  
"My bad freestyle senses are tingling" Spiderman screams. Mr. T stabs him. The bad freestyling begins again.  
  
"Spiderman, Spiderman, just got stabbed with a knife. You might like cheese or some shit, who cares; you just got stabbed with a knife. 818 holla! Naw sayin the jizzle ate the pizzle naw saying pimp gangsta gizzle aoigoiaegoha!" the gangsta rambling continues.  
  
"I pity the foo who rambles on pointlessly like an idiot, I mean a gangsta" Mr. T exclaims. The freestyling gains volume.  
  
"Mr. T! You like Wrestlemania 20? You were in Wrestlemania 1(no lies....) How fun, I'm number one like a nun in the sun. RUFF RUFF BARK!" the gangsta says. He jumps out of a tree.  
  
"I'll tell ya huwhat you would be better with with some propane and propane accessories. Oh sorry, ahem. I pity the foo that barks and raps. I challenge you to a pokemon battle."  
  
"Okay then, you sly hen, I mean fox, man I rocks." Gangsta releases Squirtle. "Feel the wrath of Squizzle fa shizzle."  
  
"Squizzle? That sounds like a crack-ass ghetto laundry cleaner." Whispers Charlie Smith. He is shot by a tranquilizer gun. A hunter runs to his corpse and starts to dance.  
  
"I GOT EM PA!" the hunter exclaims. He looks behind him, no one is there. "NOOOOOO PA!!!!" Charlie Smith shoots him. Martin Lawrence runs out in the middle of the battle.  
  
"What the problem is?" he yells. A comet hits him. Mr. T punches Squizzle.  
  
"YOU WHORE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO USE POKEMON!" Gangsta cries. Mr. T throws him over a mountain. He then puts Squizzle in his pants.  
  
A/N: I apologize, I have no f*cking clue about what I'm writing about.  
  
"Yeah foo, that's good shit."  
  
MOVING ON FROM THIS CRAPTACULAR BATTLE  
  
"Foo, I should go to Magentaville and buy a cheap whore, or battle that manwhore Giovizzle." Mr. T then flies into Magentaville soaring over the beautiful mountain peaks of fluffy snow. A/N: WTF!?...  
  
Mr. T enters the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Wtf d00d. Is that a pokemon in your pants?"  
  
IS IT? Find out in chapter 4!  
  
A/N: Now updated every week. FUCK YO COUCH NUKKAH! 


End file.
